This invention relates generally to the art of devices for the removal of boards, and more particularly to such devices especially adapted for the removal of board planks held by support beams from the bed of a truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,332,203 discloses a ram means for flooring a railroad car wherein a plank is forced downwards and sidewards so that the plank can be easily and quickly tied to a support member.
In light of the prior art, there exists much room for improvement in the art for devices directed to removing planks held by support beams.